


People Call Me Jack (But You Can Just Call Me)

by daintyghosts



Series: Cyber Boys [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyghosts/pseuds/daintyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the topic of phone sex is brought up... Alex is pretty sure Jack is joking. Then he remembers exactly who his boyfriend is...and figures that yep, this is no joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Call Me Jack (But You Can Just Call Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my old Livejournal a year ago. ([click here if you've prefer to read it there](http://alltimemillie.livejournal.com/4044.html))

The first time the topic of phone sex is brought up, the pair are cuddled up together under a blanket on one of the couches in the front lounge with Home Alone playing quietly on the television.  
Alex is pretty sure Jack is joking. Then he remembers exactly who his boyfriend is and sees the way the dark haired boys' pupils are slightly blown and figures that yep, this is no joke. 

They'd only been back on tour for approximately two days, three hours and about ten minutes but apparently for Jack Barakat, that was too long to stay celibate and since they'd promised the rest of the guys there would be no loud bunk sex, Jack was beginning to think he'd have to survive the next few weeks or so before a hotel night with blue balls. That is until he had a brilliant - or not-so-brilliant in Alexs' opinion - stroke of genius.

"Jack, if they can hear us fucking, they can hear us talking on the damn phone." Alex said irritably.  
His boyfriends constant whining and suggestive looks were not only annoying but a constant reminder that hello Alex isn't getting any anytime soon either. He's tempted to shout "my dick has needs too, bro!" but refrains because it is common knowledge that a sex-deprived Jack makes for a short-tempered Jack.

"Please." Jack begged, dragging out the word and as a result sounding like a spoilt child.  
"Jack." Alex replied sternly, getting bored of the subject and turning back to see Macaulay Culkin jumping up and down and being a whiny little bitch, not too dissimilar to the boy snuggled up to his own chest.  
"Give it a chance," Jack continued in the same desperate voice, "for me?"  
Alex was wondering when he'd play that card. Whatever angry response he was going to come back with to silence the younger boy was soon forgotten when he felt the boy in question lean up and start nuzzling the sensitive spot behind his ear.  
"I really, really think we should try it, hmm?" Jack whispered, making Alex suppress a shiver as he heard a whining noise escape from the back of his throat and mumbled a quiet "fuck" when Jack started nibbling his earlobe. 

Alex was very nearly getting into it until they were interrupted by Matt coming barging into the lounge with Vinny following closely behind.  
"Dude, no fucking way." Vinny shouted, covering his eyes and making a face of mock-disgust. He'd been doing the same thing every time he saw the couple showing any kind of affection since they got together months ago, and to say it was getting old would be an understatement.  
Though, it did offer Alex a moment to realise exactly what Jack was playing at.   
He untangled his legs from the younger boys and pushed him away before standing up and straightening out his shirt.   
"I hope you guys aren't forgetting about our rule." Matt said, shaking his head at the pair.  
"Actually-" Jack started.  
"Oh, don't you worry," Alex interrupted whatever sarcastic remark his boyfriend was going to make. "There will be absolutely no sex of any kind going on between us." With that, he turned towards the younger boy and smirked, before making his way to the bus door.

\----

 

Jack didn't talk to Alex for the rest of the afternoon and ignored him throughout the show they played that night. Instead he stayed on the other side of Zack, standing as far away from Alex as the stage would allow.  
He refused to acknowledge Alexs' existence after the show when they were all laying around in the lounge drinking beers and joking. 

By the end of the night, the tension between the two was making everybody feel uncomfortable. They all knew something was going on but Alex doubted any of them suspected the awkward atmosphere was a result of Jacks anger at not getting his own way.

"You're not going to win you know." Alex said when everybody had retired to bed with yawns and muttered "goodnight"s.  
"Oh really?" Jack replied, looking up from the beer bottle in his hands that had been holding his attention for most of the night.  
"Yep."  
"I think I am." He looked up to see the dark haired boy smirking at him.  
"You think wrong." Alex replied, returning the smirk.  
"We'll see." Jack replied simply, before standing up, putting his beer down on the table and walking towards the bunks without another word.

\----

 

It was just over an hour later when Alex was lying in his bunk that he heard it from the bunk across from his. Jacks' bunk.  
It started with a rustling of sheets, and Alex knew instantly that Jack was awake because this wasn't sleep-rustling, this was Jack's-up-to-something rustling. There's totally a difference.  
Alex knew he was right about Jack being up to something when he hears a gasp from the younger boy and a muffled 'fuck.'   
Fuck, indeed. 

He lay there as still as humanly possible and strained his ears. He thought he could hear the younger boys' ragged breathing and the faint sound of skin-on-skin but figured that was probably his imagination getting out of hand.   
He was getting turned on just from the mental images of what Jack was probably doing at that moment filling his head and wasn't at all surprised, when he reached a hand into his boxers and lazily stoked himself, to find he was half-hard already. 

He knew exactly what Jack was doing, but that didn't stop him from reaching behind himself and pulling his phone out from under the pillow with his free hand.   
He didn't want Jack to win but when he heard a muffled groan, which was definitely not his imagination, he decided that he didn't give a fuck.   
When he found Jacks' name in his contact list, instead of hitting the call button - which was bound to wake the rest of the guys in the silent room - he opted for pressing 'Send Message.' Plus, that way he wasn't completely giving up. 

'what r u doing?' He typed. But he knew, of course he knew.   
He heard the distant vibrating of Jacks' phone followed by more rustling of sheets and what he was pretty sure was a quiet laugh.   
'wanna come see 4 urself?' Yes.  
'no'  
'shame' then just seconds later, 'im so hard 4 u'   
Well, fuck.   
He hears another gasp from the other boys bunk, meaning he'd started to touch himself again. 

Alex was pretty sure the temperature in his bunk, and possibly the whole bus, had doubled and when he reached into his boxers again he unsurprisingly found himself fully hard and leaking.   
The groan he failed to muffle when he gave his cock an experimental squeeze was replied to with a low and slutty half-moan from Jack, the sound making his dick twitch.  
This boy will be the death of me he thought to himself as he began to jerk himself off, listening to his boyfriends gasps and groans and returning them just as enthusiastically, pausing only to spit in the palm of his hand before returning it to his dick to make the slide a little easier and the feel so much better.   
"Fuck." Jack half-gasped, half-moaned.   
"Fuck." Alex agreed. 

Somewhere next to him his phone vibrated again with a text and he blindly reached for it in the dark.   
But it kept vibrating. Once, twice, three times.   
"Fuck." He mumbled again before finally retrieving the phone that was tangled in the mess of sheets and looking at the name flashing on the screen.   
Jack Barakat calling.   
Frankly, he didn't give a shit if he lost whatever fucked up game they were playing because in that moment it sure felt like winning.   
He clicked the green 'accept' button with his free hand and held the phone to his ear. 

The noises from Jacks' bunk were suddenly right there and he could hear every gasp and groan which filled his mind with mental images that could challenge the real thing. Almost.   
"Alex." Jack moaned quietly, all too aware that they couldn't wake the others.   
"Right here, baby." Alex whispered. Hearing Jacks' voice alone made him increase the pace of his hand and he gasped as his fingers brushed over the over-sensitive head.   
"Want you, s-so bad." Jack choked out.   
"Me too, oh my god, me too." Alex replied, listening to the noises in the background. The skin-on-skin sound that he didn't even need to imagine anymore, it was right there. Shit.   
"What are you doing? Tell me Jack." Alex asked, breaking the few moments of silence.   
He could hear rustling and was half-hoping Jack wasn't getting out of his bunk to join him because he knew there was no way he'd be able to stay quiet if it was the younger boys hands on him instead of his own.   
He heard Jack moan in reply, louder than before and surely enough to wake the others but Alex instantly stopped giving a shit when he heard a gasp of "fingers, oh my god, Lex, fingers." 

He was doing that, right there, fuck.   
If the mental image alone wasn't enough to send Alex over the edge, the shaky gasps Jack was making were. Nearly.   
"You're amazing." Alex whispered.   
"No, you are. God, it's you Lex. I always imagine i-it's you." Jack replied breathless and gasping, a sure sign he was close.  
Alex couldn't respond, it was all too much. He could feel the fire churning in his stomach and after hearing a particularly loud shaky moan that signaled that Jack had found his prostate, he finally let go, coming in spurts all over his bare chest with a hoarse cry of Jacks' name. 

His mind still hazy from the comedown, he listened to Jacks' ragged breathing and muffled moans and only had to say the words "come for me, baby." Before he heard his boyfriend do just that with a strangled cry of 'Alex.' 

"Fuck." Alex said for what felt like the hundredth time that night.   
"Yeah." Jack replied, voice sounding wrecked.   
"Same time tomorrow?" Alex asked, smirking to himself.   
"Yeah." Jack repeated. And even in that one word Alex was pretty sure he could hear a smile. 

He hung up the call and reached behind him to slide his phone back under his pillow before turning on his side and pulling his sheets over himself, too exhausted to clean up his mess.   
Just as he was falling asleep he heard Jack sigh contently and was pretty sure he heard him mumble the words "I win."   
"Always." He replied before letting sleep carry him away.


End file.
